dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Sentai
The Dream Sentai Series (夢の戦隊シリーズ Dream Sentai Shirīzu) is the name given to a Series of Dream Japanese "superhero teams" the basis is from the Super Sentai Series. There is a Power Rangers counter parts called: Power Rangers Dream. The first Dream series, Kaunto Sentai Kazuger (Place holder name). Series overview In every Dream Sentai series, the fight between good and evil is illustrated, with the good side winning most of the time. The basic premise of the series is that a group of five (in some cases fewer) people gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to take over the Earth. In most of the episodes, after the team has beaten an army of evil creatures ("grunts") and the "monster of the week", they call for huge robotic vehicles/animals ("mechas") that can combine to form one giant robot to fight an enlarged version of the monster. Sentai series with the giant robot element are specifically known as Dream Sentai. After each series ends or during the series, there are a number of TV and video specials feature a teaming up with previous Sentai. Productions Series The following is a list of the 15 Dream Sentai Series Each Dream Sentai Series has its own unique values and motifs: Tardis17 Era #Kaunto Sentai Kazuger and was the first Dream Sentai Series. The Kazugers are a Number themed. # Not to much to say about Number 2. ## UPDATE THEME FOR NUMBER 2: Doubutsu-Sha is base on Gekirangerhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Gekiranger and Go-Ongers. New Name: Mach Speed Sentai Machngerhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Go-Onger # Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals (again Another Place hold name) are Potentikinesis Rangers that use Elements of many types most of them are not the same as Ninjago. # Ryōri Sentai Shefuman (again Another Place hold name) its all about cooking and food there HQ is a Restaurant. # Seisaku Sentai Ātonger (again Another Place hold name) this team is about arts and crafts they make all kinds of painting and art works. theme up date: New theme is Brigade. New Name: Senjutsu yunitto Tan'iger. # Wākingu Sentai Shigotoger (again Another Place hold name) jobs, jobs, jobs, not always Strange jobs but simple jobs. theme up date: New theme is Martial Arts and Animal. New Name: Wild Spirits Sentai Jukenger. # Hana Sentai Niwashi (again Another Place hold name) Flowers and plants just Plants noting out of the blue. # Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw (Real team Name) a rescue theme team like KyuKyu Sentai GoGo V ## Dream Sentai Fully Digital (Old Name) The Sequel to all Sequels. Now Called Kaku Sentai Shurikens # Keijō Sentai Hexens (again Another Place hold name) a team based on the shape Hexagon. ##CPU Sentai Digitalers (Real Team Name) a team based on Computers Note: a rename on Shape Sentai Hexens. # Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman (again Another Place hold name) a Team base off of Sonic Colorshttp://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors' Wispshttp://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Wisp. # Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger (Real team Name) a team based on fusion. (Inspired by Kamen Rider W) # Supīdorēshingu Sentai Engineman A Vehicles Theme Team. # Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger You know the Drill A team base on Gorenger Yada, Yada. # Bakuhatsu Sentai Dynarenger A Explosive Brigade Team, Base on Dynaman. # Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman A team of warriors. Spin offs #Nise-ban Sentai Jupenman Theatrical releases V-Cinema releases Giant robots What differentiated the Dream Sentai Series from other tokusatsu was that the Dream Sentai featured giant robots (often referred to in the series as Robos) piloted by the series' protagonists. Timeline Notes Gallery See Also See Also External links *http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/RangerWiki Category:Sentai